


La Petite Mort

by RainStormRaider



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStormRaider/pseuds/RainStormRaider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Petite Mort - an euphemism for an orgasm. Or a little death. Whichever you think applies best in a situation that transcends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Verse: GK AU - Bomb in the Garden  
> Written for the Pre-Halloween Fitness Test Prompt #3 at the Generation Kill Live Journal: "A minute of perfection was worth the effort. A moment was the most you could ever expect from perfection." (Chuck Palahniuk, Fight Club)

 

 

 

 

 

**La Petite Mort**

 

The explosion is a thing of beauty,  
Pure energy mushrooming out  
Over everything seen and unseen.  
He holds his breath,  
Embraces the shuddering ground  
And in the afterglow, everything is surreal.  
It’s strange, he thinks  
Life is death and it’s hazy too.  
The pulsing feels sticky on his fingers,  
He smiles when he hears the buzzing  
Someone screams,  
And the feeling is complete.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta-ed and un-editted. Will probably fix it up at some point but for now...


End file.
